


The Monster Within Me

by BlueLion23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien plants - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is there too tho, Lance (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance suffers from an existential crisis, M/M, Suicide mention, Vampires - freeform, like LOTS of blood, mostly Lance-centric, suicide is never the answer Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion23/pseuds/BlueLion23
Summary: Another random broken-down ship on another random planet? Boring. Lance wants to do some exploring. But wandering around a strange planet never normally ends well for anyone...





	The Monster Within Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to come out! I was struggling with work and school, so I didn't get the chance to write anything.  
> Anyway, here it is, sorry for the delay  
> Enjoy!  
> -Blue

Okay, so maybe wandering off alone on some strange planet wasn't Lance's best idea. You'd think by now he'd know better, but nope, here he is about to be eaten by big glowing pink flowers. Not exactly the hero's death he'd wanted. Anyway, lets talk about WHY he was in this position in the first place. The monitors on the castle-ship had picked up a distress signal, which is what started everything. The paladins hadn't had one in a while, so Lance was filled with pent up energy and taunting Keith only entertained him for so long. He was almost literally bouncing off the walls with anticipation.

"So, what's the problem? Galra tormenting another planet? Zarkon attacking? When do we get to kick some alien butts?" He asked, his excitement obvious. And while his team-mates cringed at his behavior, Allura merely smiled at him.

"Lance, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, the situation isn't that dire" She said before explaining what the distress signal was all about. "There are several rebel fighters stranded on the planet of Taijeril. We are to go there and assist them" Lance's excited demeanor dropped almost immediately. Of course. The only distress signal in ages and it had to be about some broken down ships. Booooooooooring. He kept that to himself though, since it would start up another speech from Allura about how Voltron is supposed to help everyone who needs it which everyone had heard enough times that even Coran was admittedly tired of it. 

The planet itself was reminiscent of the jungles back on Earth, but more bright and colorful. While Pidge and Hunk worked on fixing the ships and Allura, Shiro and Keith talked with the rebels, Lance figured that a good way to satisfy his need to do something was to explore. And if he got caught by the others? He'll just say he was doing a perimeter check. You know, checking the area so that everyone was safe. Yeah, that would totally work! With that in mind, he slipped away from the others un-noticed.

The bright colors were kind of disorienting at first, but once Lance got used to it, his surroundings actually looked pretty cool. The trees had a white bark with thin golden lines streaking down the trunk. The leaves themselves were a completely different colour, a bright, neon blue that contrasted greatly while still making the trees look beautiful. The grass was a similar golden to that on the trees, but slightly more luminescent. And there was a huge array of plant-life, each plant more colorful than the last. But what really stood out to Lance was some small , fluorescent pink flowers. They looked cute. Lance was sure that Allura would love them!

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where things went downhill fast. Just as Lance went to pick one of the small flowers, it disappeared into the ground, along with the others. He stood up and looked around, thinking he was hallucinating, until a rather loud rumble sounded from underneath him as the ground split apart to reveal a large, pink vine with a giant flower bud on the end. Not cute. The flower's petals opened up to reveal a mouth filled to the brim with sharp teeth. Definitely not cute! Lance backed away slowly only to bump into another one, larger than the one before. About seven more burst through from the ground, surrounding the blue paladin. Just when it looked like things couldn't get any worse,  a massive amount of small, glowing pink vines protruded up from the ground.

"Well shit.." He muttered to himself as he got his bayard ready to fight. One of the vines curled around his legs, tripping him over. As soon as he landed on his back, the other vines made their way over to restrain him.

"Oh quiznak, listen, I'm sorry for trying to pick you, but this is, uh, this is a bit much, don't you think?" He said, trying to keep his cool. The plants made no indication that they heard him. Instead the vines tightened around him and the massive flower thing's bud? Head? Doesn't really matter right now, was looming over him, it's mouth dripping.

"Well, this is how I die, being eaten by big glowing pink flowers" The massive flower thing's mouth got closer and ended up taking a bite out of him. Thankfully, his chest-plate protected him from most of the damage, but his neck wasn't spared. Lance screamed in pain at the feeling of razor-sharp teeth cutting into him. He could feel the wetness and warmth of his blood dripping from him and his vision was starting to black out. Suddenly, the teeth were gone and he was dropped onto the ground. Lance could just faintly see Blue tearing the flowers apart. He smiled softly as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you can get a picture of what the pink flowers look like, think of the head of the Demogorgon from Stranger Things on a enormous, thick vine  
> Gross, I know
> 
> Again, please feel free to comment and give me feedback or constructive criticism on this!


End file.
